Halas City Merchant Items
Introduction City Merchant items are those available for purchase from NPCs tagged , which exist in pairs in the main city zones. One city merchant is the "durables" merchant, selling traditional items like furniture and nobility titles. The second city merchant is the "consumables" merchant which sells useable items such as Signets and some food and drink. The list below is for items available in New Halas from See City Merchant Consumable Items for consumable items. KEY: # denotes a house item (furniture), where # is the status reduction. T denotes that a furniture item can be used for tradeskills/crafting purposes. C denotes clothing. An accompanying M or F denotes that the item can only be purchased by characters of the appropriate sex. The amounts right of the key is the cost. Durable Items Housewares Items * a desktop mirror 32 ( ) * a gnomish distillery 34 ( ) * a granite pedestal 33 ( ) * a harp of jealousy 46 ( ) * a pool of divinity 72 ( ) * a ruubika's cryptic cube 28 ( ) * a steamfont distillery 39 ( ) * an anomalous vase 34 ( ) * an elddar cooking stove 68 ( ) * an ornate basin 31 ( ) * elaborate dragon statue 500 ( ) * elaborate pedestal 50 ( ) * Magic Door to the Guild Hall H ( ) * Norrathian Express Box 171 ( ) * Statue of Trakanon 500 ( ) Paintings * 500 ( ) * 37 ( ) * 84 ( ) * 100 ( ) * 86 ( ) * 564 ( ) * 25 ( ) * 76 ( ) * 38 ( ) * 500 ( ) * 30 ( ) * 95 ( ) * 556 ( ) * 33 ( ) * 34 ( ) * 33 ( ) * 500 ( ) * 26 ( ) * 27 ( ) * 319 ( ) * 29 ( ) * 78 ( ) * 500 ( ) Tradeskill * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) Clothing *female tradesman boots CF ( ) *male tradesman boots CM ( ) *female tradesman gloves CF ( ) *male tradesman gloves CM ( ) *female tradesman pants CF ( ) *male tradesman pants CM ( ) *female tradesman tunic CF ( ) *male tradesman tunic CM ( ) *exquisite woven boots C ( ) *exquisite woven pants C ( ) *exquisite woven shoulder pads C ( ) *exquisite woven tunic C ( ) *exquisitely stitched robe C ( ) *striking woven boots C ( ) *striking woven pants C ( ) *striking woven shoulder pads C ( ) *striking woven tunic C ( ) *luminous vanguard barbute C ( ) *luminous vanguard curiass C ( ) *luminous vanguard gauntlets C ( ) *luminous vanguard greaves C ( ) *luminous vanguard gussets C ( ) *luminous vanguard sabatons C ( ) *luminous vanguard spaulders C ( ) *polished parade barbute C ( ) *polished parade cuirass C ( ) *polished parade guantlets C ( ) *polished parade greaves C ( ) *polished parade gussets C ( ) *polished parade sabatons C ( ) *polished parade spaulders C ( ) *a dragon fastened robe C ( ) *opulent female gold blouse CF ( ) * CM ( ) *opulent female gold skirt CF ( ) * CM ( ) * CF ( ) * CM ( ) Titles * Ulteran Cartographer ( )